1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for temporarily covering the opening in a can. In a particular embodiment, a beverage can opening is covered by the inventive device which is attached to the rim of the can.
2. Discussion of the Art
A need has long existed for a way to temporarily close cylindrical cans once they have been opened. Unlike other containers which may be re-sealed with screw-on caps or snap-on lids, most cans cannot be re-sealed after they are opened. Even if such cans cannot be tightly sealed, it is often desirable to temporarily cover the openings, especially on cans containing carbonated beverages, syrups, juices, and other food items, in order to minimize contamination.
Temporary coverings are most useful when such food containers are used outdoors, where dust, sand, and insects are a problem. Ants, flies, bees, and wasps seem especially attracted to open beverage containers, and can be a nuisance as well as a serious health hazard for persons allergic to insect stings. Although snap-on plastic lids are available to fit completely over the tops of some sizes of cans, they are cumbersome and cannot usually be manipulated with one hand.